Mary Lou Hong (Criminal Case)
Mary Lou Hong is the villainess of "Killing Me Softly", case #33 of the crime solving game Criminal Case (release date July 5, 2013). She was a music major at Grimsborough University and a groupie for the band Lone Roses. Mary Lou was first questioned by detective David Jones and the player after the band's lead singer, Olly Oliver, was found dead with his corpse stuffed into a drum. During the questioning, Mary Lou revealed her infatuation with Olly and mentioned how he had had a heated argument with the band's drummer, Riley Davies. It was later revealed that Mary Lou was also Olly's secret admirer, having started a relationship with him anonymously over the social networking site FriendNet. The two eventually arranged to meet in person, with Olly promising to leave Lone Roses and start a band with Mary Lou, with Mary Lou having sent Olly some of the songs she'd written. But upon meeting her, Olly rejected and mocked Mary Lou, reneging his promises to her and stealing her songs to perform with Lone Roses, claiming them as his own. Enraged at her idol's betrayal, the evil Mary Lou poisoned Olly by slipping strychnine into the beer he drank before a performance (having access to it due to her father owning a pest control business). She later stuffed his body into Riley Davies' drum in an attempt to frame him for the murder and took photos of Olly's corpse as a souvenir. David and the player were able to uncover Mary Lou as the killer, with help from an anonymous hacker known as "the @rtist" (later identified as Cathy King), who helped track down the anonymous FriendNet profile Mary Lou used to correspond with Olly. Upon being caught, Mary Lou confessed to killing Olly, ranting that while she could get over him mocking her appearance, she was driven to murder him when she saw he planned to use her songs to launch his solo career. During her trial, the psychotic Mary Lou boasted about her crime to judge Olivia Hall, proclaiming that her murder of Olly was a "protest" against the music industry and society and that killing Olly was the first time she'd ever stood up against prejudice. Mary Lou was ultimately sentenced to 35 years in prison with no chance for parole. Quotes * (David: "Why pretend you adored Olly if all you wanted was to destroy him?") Destroy HIM? He destroyed ME! He only got a small taste of the pain he caused me with his superficial promises! Wheras, I, I... had given him everything! I offered him all my compositions in return for a future on stage together. But when I revealed myself as the mystery composer whose music he loved so much... he cruelly rejected me! He sniggered disdainfully and said there was no place in the music business for an unhip troll like me. Then I had to watch as he went on stage and claimed my best work for his own! I can get over being mocked for the way I look, but when I saw he intended to launch his solo career on the back of my blood, sweat, and tears..." (Mary Lou Hong's confession to murdering Olly Oliver) * "Your Honor, I contest this verdict! This was no crime! It was a bold protest against the unjust superficiality of the music industry and society as a whole. I should be applauded for my bravery!" (Mary Lou's boastful claim regarding her crime in court) Gallery Mary Lou Hong mugshot.jpg Mary Lou Hong arrest.png Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Deceiver Category:Glasses Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Poison Category:Psychotic Category:Vengeful Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Fate: Guilty